conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Maryan Coptic
Maryan '''/ˈmɛɹiən/ '''Coptic (ϯⲙⲩⲧⲭⲏⲙⲉ, timutkʰēme, tɪˌmut̚ˈkʰeː.mə) is a conlang first created in 2017 by Castillerian. As an a posteriori conlang, it takes heavy inspiration from Classical Coptic, a later stage of the Ancient Egyptian language. The creator's initial intent of this conlang is to make a more modernized variant of Coptic, preserving most (if not all) of its grammar, phonology (based off its reconstructed Classical pronunciation), and vocabulary. The majority of the vocabulary stems from the two most prominent Coptic dialects of Bohairic and Sahidic. The pronunciation is more or less based on an older variation of Bohairic Coptic, retaining its long vowels, aspirated plosives, and velar fricative /x/. In June 2017, the first drafts of what would become Maryan Coptic were formed, initially called "New Coptic". It originally utilized a modified Latin alphabet (later early on switching to a modified Coptic alphabet) and a pronunciation more in tone to modern-day Greco-Bohairic Coptic. At its peak, the conlang had a lexicon of over 1600 words. Discontent with the current state of the conlang, in May 2019, Castillerian redrafted most of the phonology and grammar, along with the entire lexicon. Classification and Dialects If given status as a real-world language, it would be classified as an Afro-Asiatic language under the Egyptian branch. Currently, there are two registered dialects: Colloquial Standard and Nahle. Colloquial Stanard is based on how the creator articules his conlang, and Nahle is based on how his significant other might articulate it based on her speech patterns and choice of phonemes. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Maryan Coptic uses a modified Coptic alphabet for most forms of communication. However, since the Coptic script is not natively recognized in most internet browsers, MC also uses a "Chat Alphabet" (cinsxaishne, "net writing") for casual communication across the internet. Coptic Alphabet Diphthongs Numerals Chat Alphabet Diphthongs Grammar Nouns Nouns are classed as either masculine of feminine; unfortunately, the appearance and/or definition of the word will mostly not give away its class, having its users to rely strictly on memorization. Borrowings of Greek/Latin origin are more predictable (even if all Greek Neuter nouns assume the Masculine gender in MC). However, some noun prefixes have a predetermined class, and some words can be used as either masculine of feminine (mainly agent nouns): ⲙⲉⲧ- (abstract marker: F), ⲁⲛ- (abstract marker for numeral nouns: M), ϫⲓⲛ- (gerund marker: M), ⲣⲉϥ- (agent marker: M/F), ⲥⲁⲛ- (profession marker: M/F), etc. Some nouns can be formed using the absolute state of a verb (i.e. ⲱϣ ► "to read" | noun ► "lesson", ⲥϧⲁⲓ ► "to write" | noun ► "letter", ⲃⲱⲕ -> "to serve, work", noun ► "servant, slave"). The majority of these absolute verbal nouns carry the masculine gender. Adjectives can be modified to be used as adjectival nouns (i.e. "dead" ► ⲛⲓⲉⲧⲙⲱⲩⲧ "the dead", "evil" ► ⲡⲓⲉⲧϩⲱⲩ "the evil one"). These also assume the masculine gender. Verbs Verbs can be divided into two categories: intransitive and transitive. Transitive verbs are the most abundant in Maryan Coptic and can follow one of 8 recognized patterns: ©ⲱ'''/ⲩ'©('ⲉ'), ©'ⲱ'/'ⲩ'CC, 'ⲧ'V©C'ⲟ', ©'ⲓ'C'ⲉ', ©'ⲱ'/'ⲩ'C'ⲉ'C, (C1)C2'ⲟ'C3C2'ⲉ'C3, CC'ⲟ'C, and C1C2'ⲟ'C2 (each labeled as Class 1-8 respectively). An example for each would include: 'ⳣⲱϣ''' (to want), ⳣⲱⲛϩ (to show/appear), ⲧⲩⲃⲟ (to clean/purify), ⲙⲓⲥⲉ (to give birth), ϧⲱⲧⲉⲃ (to kill), ϧⲟⲧϧⲉⲧ (to examine), ϩⲣⲟϣ (to weigh), and ⲭⲃⲟⲃ (to cool down). Syntax The standard word order of Maryan Coptic is SVO. However, when using a ϫⲉ before the subject, sentences can also be V(O)S to emphasize the subject. Examples (The bear is eating the fish): * ϯⲁⲣⲝ ⲉⲥⳣⲉⲙ ⲡⲓⲧⲉⲃⲧ - SVO * ⲉⲥⳣⲉⲙ ⲡⲓⲧⲉⲃⲧ ϫⲉ ϯⲁⲣⲝ - SOV Adjectives are placed after the noun they modify. * ⲡⲓⲣⲱⲙⲉ ⲗⲁϩⲗⲱϩ - the tall man * ⲩⲗⲁⲃⲟⲓ ϩⲏⲗⲉ - a fast lionness Adjectives Adjectives conjugate by gender, with its base form being its masculine form. Usually, when an adjective ends with a syllable containing a long vowel nucleus and an onset (i.e. ⲑⲏⲧ united, ⲙⲉⲛⲣⲓⲧ beloved), '-ⲉ' is added to create its feminine form (ⲑⲏⲧ + '-ⲉ' = ⲑⲏⲧⲉ | ⲙⲉⲛⲣⲓⲧ + '-ⲉ' = ⲙⲉⲛⲣⲓⲧⲉ). Rarely are there exceptions (ⲃⲱⲛ + '-ⲉ' = ⲃⲟⲛⲉ bad). All adjectives of Greek origin end in '-ⲟⲥ' or '-ⲟⲛ' and have a feminine form of '-ⲁ' (ⲕⲟⲓⲛⲟⲥ > ⲕⲟⲓⲛⲁ common | ⲁⲕⲣⲟⲥ > ⲁⲕⲣⲁ utmost | ⲉⲩⲡⲟⲣⲟⲥ > ⲉⲩⲡⲟⲣⲁ rich). Lexicon The most current status of the conlang can be found on ConWorkShop, along with its current lexicon. Example text Article 1 of UHDR Standard Maryan Coptic ⲛⲓⲣⲱⲙⲉ ⲧⲏⲣ ⲥⲉⲙⲉⲥⲓ ⲛ̀ⲣⲉⲙϩⲉⳕ ⲛⲉⲙ ⲛ̀ϣⲏϣ ϧⲉⲛ ⲩⲙⲉⲧⲧⲁⲓⲟ ⲛⲉⲙ ϩⲁⲛⲙⲉⲡϣⲁ. ⲥⲉϣⲱⲡⲉ ⲛⲉⲙ ⲩⲗⲟⲅⲟⲥ ⲛⲉⲙ ⲩⲙⲉⲧⲧⲁⲙⲟ ⳣⲟϩ ⲉⲩϭⲓⲛ ⲛⲩⲉⲣⲏⲩ ϧⲉⲛ ⲩⲡⲛⲉⲩⲙⲁ ⲛ̀ϯⲙⲉⲧⲙⲁⲓⲥⲟⲛ. * (Nirwme tyr semesit n'remhe' nem n'shysh xen umettaio nem hanmepsha. Seshwpe nem ulogos nem umettamo woh euchin nueryu xen upneuma n'timetmaison.) * teːɾ sə.məˈsiːt‿ən.ɾəmˈɦɛʔ nəm‿ənˈʃeːʃ xən‿uˌmət̚.täˈjɔʔ nəm ɦam.məpˈʃäʔ | səˈʃoː.pə nəm‿uˈlɔ.kɔs nəm‿uˌmət̚.täˈmɔʔ wɔɦ‿ɛʊ̯ˈt͡ʃʰiːn nu.ʔəˈɾeˑu̯ xən‿uˈpnɛʊ̯.mä ʔən.tɪˌmət̚.mäɪ̯ˈsɔn Nahle Dialect ⲡⲉⲣⲱⲙⲉ ⲧⲏⲣ ⲥⲉⲙⲉⲥⲓⲧ ⲛ̀ⲣⲉⲙϩⲉⳕ ⲛⲉⲙ ⲛ̀ϣⲏϣ ϧⲉⲛ ⲩⲙⲉⲧⲧⲁⲓⲟ ⲛⲉⲙ ϩⲁⲙⲉⲡϣⲁ. ⲥⲉϣⲱⲡⲉ ⲛⲉⲙ ⲩⲗⲟⲅⲟⲥ ⲛⲉⲙ ⲩⲙⲉⲧⲧⲁⲙⲟ ⳣⲉ ⲉⲩϭⲓⲛ ⲛⲩⲉⲣⲏⲩ ϧⲉⲛ ⲩⲡⲛⲉⲩⲙⲁ ⲛ̀ⲧⲉⲙⲉⲧⲙⲁⲓⲥⲟⲛ. * (Perwme tyr semesi n'remhe' nem n'shysh xen umettaio nem hamepsha. Seshwpe nem ulogos nem umettamo we euchin nueryu xen upneuma n'temetmaison.) * te̞ˑɾ sə.məˈsiː ʌ̈n.ɾʌ̈mˈɦɛʔ nə̆m ʌ̈nˈʃe̞ˑʃ hə̆n ʉ.mʌ̈t̚.tæ̈ˈjɑʔ nə̆m ɦæ̈.məpˈʃæʔ | səˈʃɑː.p̬ʌ̈ nə̆m ʉˈlɑ.kɑs nə̆m ʉ.mʌ̈t̚.tæ̈ˈmɑʔ wə əʊ̯ˈt͡ʃʰĩˑn nʉ.əˈɾɪˑʏ̯ hə̆n ʉˈpnɛʊ̯.mæ̈ ʔʌ̈n.tə.mʌ̈t̚.mæ̈ɪ̯ˈsɑn